


Ricordi

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [18]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fotografía, Gen, Introspection, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Writober, Writober 2020, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Il grande giorno era arrivato: il giovane Fubuki si apprestava a lasciare la casa dove era cresciuto e che aveva riempito di ricordi per andare a vivere in un piccolo e modesto appartamento fuori città. Nel riporre i libri dentro uno dei contenitori di cartone, gli capitò tra le mani un album fotografico che quasi aveva dimenticato di avere. Mentre lo soppesava e se lo rigirava tra le mani, una fotografia scivolò fuori e andò a depositarsi - con uno svolazzo leggero - proprio ai suoi piedi, a faccia in giù.
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Fotografia_

#  _** Day 18 ** _

  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Fotografia_  
**Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  


  
  
Il grande giorno era arrivato: il giovane Fubuki si apprestava a lasciare la casa dove era cresciuto e che aveva riempito di ricordi per andare a vivere in un piccolo e modesto appartamento fuori città. Aveva trovato lavoro e, anche se a malincuore, si era ritrovato a dover cercare una sistemazione più vicina al luogo in cui si sarebbe dovuto presentare ogni mattina a partire dalla settimana successiva. Aveva passato tutto il suo tempo a raccogliere i suoi effetti personali e a chiuderli dentro i contenitori che gli amici avevano aiutato ad accatastare uno sull'altro, in attesa dell'arrivo del camion dei traslochi. Ma ancora c'erano vestiti e libri da levare dai rispettivi mobili e si sarebbe dovuto sbrigare dato che l'autovettura sarebbe arrivata entro poche ore.

Shirou chiuse con il grosso nastro adesivo l'ennesimo scatolone pieno di soprammobili prima di passare a svuotare la libreria del salone. Nel riporre i libri dentro uno dei contenitori di cartone, gli capitò tra le mani un album fotografico che quasi aveva dimenticato di avere. Dalla morte dei suoi genitori e di suo fratello non l'aveva aperto più. Era sempre stato troppo doloroso, per lui, sfogliare quelle pagine piene di foto con volti sorridenti che non avrebbe rivisto mai più.

Mentre lo soppesava e se lo rigirava tra le mani, una fotografia scivolò fuori e andò a depositarsi - con uno svolazzo leggero - proprio ai suoi piedi, a faccia in giù. Si accovacciò sui talloni e la prese con due dita lievemente tremanti, per guardarla meglio. Il suo cuore perse un battito nel vedere ciò che era stato immortalato in quel rettangolo di carta lucida: lui e suo fratello Atsuya, abbracciati e sorridenti come non mai, durante l'ultimo compleanno che avevano festeggiato insieme.

Un grosso nodo alla gola gli aveva tolto il respiro mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigargli il viso, silenziose e dolorose come lame incandescenti. Da quando suo fratello e i suoi genitori erano morti, lui aveva smesso di festeggiare quel compleanno che gli ricordava troppo tutto ciò che aveva perso. Non aveva senso festeggiare il giorno della sua nascita se accanto a sé non aveva più quell'altra parte complementare che lo completava in tutto e per tutto. Non aveva senso festeggiare lo scorrere della vita se una parte di essa gli era stata strappata via dalla morte in persona. Quante volte si era ritrovato a piangere disperatamente con quel vuoto nel petto che lo schiacciava peggio di un macigno, mentre stringeva a sé la sciarpa di Atsuya e gli augurava buon compleanno anche se non avrebbe avuto mai più l'occasione di crescere. Chissà che persona sarebbe diventata con il passare del tempo, chissà cosa avrebbe deciso di fare nella vita, quale scuola avrebbe scelto, quale lavoro avrebbe trovato, come avrebbe vissuto.

Shirou si lasciò sopraffare dall'improvviso carico emotivo legato al ricordo di quella fotografia e dal dolore provato nell'immaginare come Atsuya sarebbe stato fiero di lui, in quel momento. Quasi poteva vederlo, lì tra gli scatoloni, intento a creare più casino che altro, confondendo i contenuti per poi sorridere colpevole. E lo vedeva anche complimentarsi con lui, ma emozionarsi perché avrebbe voluto seguirlo fino in capo al mondo. Dio solo sapeva quanto gli mancasse quella quotidianità che aveva perso, quanto avesse combattuto contro i suoi demoni per evitare di cedere alla tentazione di ricongiungersi ai suoi cari per sempre. E quante volte aveva pianto e urlato, in preda alla disperazione più profonda, fino a sentire gli occhi e la gola bruciare, fino a consumare tutte le lacrime, fino a consumarsi l'anima.

Cercando di asciugare quelle gocce salate che gli offuscavano la vista, Shirou guardò ancora una volta quella foto per poi portarsela sul cuore, grato di aver conservato quel bellissimo ricordo. Poi, rimettendola al suo posto dentro l'album fotografico di famiglia, prese quel contenitore di memorie passate e lo mise direttamente dentro lo zaino. Il viaggio che lo aspettava sarebbe stato davvero lungo, soprattutto in treno, e lui aveva proprio voglia di vivere quel momento speciale insieme alla sua famiglia.   
  


**Parole** : _668_

  
  
  
  



End file.
